1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button input apparatus with a display function and a portable electronic device having the same, and more particularly, to a button input apparatus with a display function, which displays images via windows included in a plurality of lever buttons disposed over a display panel and provides a user with a good sense of input in spite of its thinness, and a portable electronic device having the button input apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a button input apparatus generates a switch signal in response to a user's press of a button and outputs the generated switch signal. When a user presses a button, the button input apparatus senses the user's input via an elastic member which moves downward and is then restored to its initial position. A dome shaped metal is usually used as the elastic member.
Recently, button input apparatuses having a display function have been suggested. However, when a button input apparatus is thin, it is difficult to provide a user with a good sense of input, and when a button input apparatus is thick, although a user has a good sense of input, it is difficult to assemble the button input apparatus due to its thickness and/or due to a complex structure thereof.